


Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

by icalldibs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, BAMF Stiles, Crazy Scott, F/M, M/M, Mating, cells, rocks, spark curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icalldibs/pseuds/icalldibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is having problems with his anchor after Allison died from the alpha pack, and Stiles decides to try to help this time. This inevitably causes Derek and him to be holed up in the Hale cellar till sunrise. Feelings may get shared. Then sterek happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, THANK you to my best friend , Morgan for the prompt. Hope you like it. :)

Another full moon.” Stiles notices as he and Lydia are walking down the sidewalk toward his house.

 

“Yeah, that usually happens after a waxing gibbous.” Lydia so kindly points out.

 

“You know what I mean, Lydia.” He says, adjusting his hoodie. He really hates November weather. “And I thought I asked you before to not use your brain when we are talking. You know I don’t understand half the things you say. And it’s a whole other story when you’re throwing out scientific terms.”

 

“I’m not going to stop being my awesome, smart self because you don’t understand me, Stiles. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about it, the moon.” Lydia remarks, as they turn another corner, two blocks away from Stiles’ house. Stiles stops in his tracks, causing Lydia to slow down impatiently, “What?”

 

“This one’s different.” Stiles says, walking past her.

 

“How is this one different than any other one?” She asks as she catches up to him. She lowers her voice as a lady pushing a stroller passes them. “We’ve dealt with their werewolfy-ness before, we can do it again.”

 

Stiles pulls their conversation off of the sidewalk and down by a tree. “That was when Scott had an anchor and before Allison died. I don’t know if he’ll be able to find another before it gets bad again.”

 

“Let’s not talk about her, okay.” She says and leads them back to the direction of Stiles house. Allison died during the Alpha battle three months ago. Her death took a toll on everyone, especially Scott and he’s been going crazy every full moon, unable to find an another anchor strong enough to replace Allison. Tonight will be no different. He’ll say he’s going to be fine, but then he’s going to break out of his chains and try to kill some unlucky hiker in the woods by Derek’s house. Then Derek, Isaac, or Peter will stop him and take him back to the cellar. “We can control Scott. We can do this.”

 

“I hope you’re right.” Stiles mutters to no one in particular.

 

X-X-X

 

When the two reach Stiles’ house, it’s just becoming dusk and looking like it’s about to rain. They walk into his house, say “hi” to the Sheriff, then go up stairs to his bedroom to study for the huge final they have the following Monday in science; which is worth twice their grade and it’s the only reason for Lydia to be at his house. And it doesn’t surprise him that just ten minutes after they started to study, Lydia’s dad honks his horn outside to signal it’s his weekend with her.

 

“Crap,” Lydia yells after she looks out the window to see her dad sitting in the driveway. “I’m so sorry, Stiles. I completely forgot that he was picking me up tonight.”

 

“It’s fine, I promise.“ He says, helping her grab her things and stuff them into various pockets of her backpack. “Could we try getting together Monday morning? Or maybe Sunday night before the Walking Dead?”

 

Lydia slungs her purse across her chest, “I don’t understand your fascination with that show, especially when our lives have so much to offer.”

 

After giving her her backpack, Stiles follows her down the steps to his front door, “Because it’s amazing and I am 849% that Daryl and Carol are going to go cannon and-- don’t get me started, please. I will never stop.”

 

“Gotcha.” Lydia gives him a quick peck on the cheek and hurries down his front steps to avoid the rain. “I’ll see you on Sunday, Stiles. But I hope you plan on studying most of the time because you cannot fail the final next week.”

 

“Studying, you have my word.” He gives her a mock salute and walks back into his house after making sure she left. Stiles walks over to his kitchen to salvage something to eat. “Hey, dad?”

 

“In my office!” The sheriff yells from down the hallway. “What do you need, Stiles?”

 

“I’m going to run over to Derek’s to check on Scott. Won’t be back for while, okay?” He says in between bites of “the sandwich for kings” he likes to call his creation.

 

His dad steps into the doorway of his office, “Are you sure that’s a good idea, kid?”

 

“Yeah...” Stiles drags out, taking a few steps toward him. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“Well didn’t you tell me that Scott’s having anchor issues? Are you going to be safe if you go there?” The Sheriff supplies.

 

“Dad, it’s just Scott.” He says walking to the door.

 

“Yes. ‘just Scott’ your werewolf best friend. Plus it’s a full moon tonight, Stiles., he could kill you. Could he not?” his dad says, following him.

 

He picks up his keys, and pockets his phone. “Dad. Calm yourself, please. Derek will be there, Isaac will be there, and I hate to admit it, but Peter will be there too. All three of these people-”

 

“Werewolves, Stiles, there werewolves.” His dad interrupts.

 

Stiles lets out an exasperated sigh, “They may be werewolves, but they’re people too, Dad. Why can’t you remember that?”

 

His dad places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. “Sorry, son. But it just worries me that your life is in danger whenever you hang around these people.”

 

“You should know by now that I can take care of myself. And like I was saying before, before I was so rudely interrupted.” His dad holds up his hands in selfdefense. “Three people are going to be there, that are anchored and controlled I may add, that won’t let anything happen to me, okay? And besides, it’s not like it would be the first time Scott tried to kill me.”

 

“What?” the Sheriff yells after him, though Stiles is already out the door and in his jeep. “STILES! STILES, HAS SCOTT TRIED TO KILL YOU BEFORE?”

 

“Bye, Dad!” Stiles yells while he backs out of his drive way.

 

“STILES!”

 

X-X-X

 

In his jeep, Stiles turns on the radio to 107.3 , just in time for his favorite song to come on, and Stiles blasts it:  

        “Cause there ain’t no rest for the wicked.

money don’t grow on trees

I got bills to pay

I got mouths to feed

ain’t nothing in this world for free.

No I can’t slow down

I can’t hold back

though you know I wish I could.

No there ain’t no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good.”

 

The rain picks up dramatically, by the time he arrives at Derek’s. Thunder rolls across the sky and lightning surges to the ground. Stiles kills the engine in his jeep and gets a flashlight to lead his way through the rain.

 

When he reaches the house, he notices that it’s a little too dark. He understands that light hurts their eyes on the full moon, but normally they leave at least a low lamp light on for the humans who decide to be stupid enough to come. And Stiles is thinking he’s falling under that category right now.

 

“Yo, Scott?” He calls out, “Where you at?” A loud crash comes from downstairs, most likely the cellar. “Derek? You down there?” This time growls come from the steps, “Isaac?” Stiles asks as he inches his way over to the door. “Peter? Uncle Pete? Heh, Petemister? Petey?” Stiles goes for the handle and tries to open the door quietly as he can.

 

Every new step creaks as he makes his way down the flight of stairs. He was careful  to make sure that the door was shut and bolted in case Scott made it out again. Derek’s basement, cellar, is the perfect design for werewolf containment. The walls are made of layers upon layers of rock. There are chains hanging from them laced with wolfsbane. The only way out is through the top door, which is programmed to open only from the outside and it bolts from sun down to sun up. Several different cells line the walls that are used for new and unanchored werewolves during the full moon, and Mountain Ash is built in the walls for extra precautions.

 

The time it takes for Stiles to get down to the floor, he can already tell that something bad’s happening. There are low growls coming from the far corner of the cellar. “Scott?” he quietly calls out. “Hey, buddy, you alive down here?”

 

“Stiles?” Scott growls as he emerges from the dark corner.

 

All the fear and worry disappears when he sees Scott, “Hey, dude. You sure like to scare the ever-loving human soul of mine nowadays, don’t you?” He goes toward him to give him a ‘brotherly embrace,’ as they like to call them now. But Scott’s eyes flash a mix of red and yellow and bares his teeth at him. “Whoa, Scott. Dude, it’s just me. Stiles, remember? Your best friend?”

 

He gets a growl as an answer, “I guess not.” Scott starts to advance on Stiles, growling with every step. “Scott, please. You’re scaring me. Like a lot.”

 

“Stiles. What are you doing here?” Derek says coming up from behind him.

 

“AHHHHHHHHOLY CRAP.” Stiles screams after jumping a good five feet in the air. “If you’re going to use your werewolf stealthiness, then I think you need to be able to announce your presence. Maybe start wearing a damned bell around your neck?”

 

Derek grabs Stiles by the wrist and pulls him out of the way just as Scott lunges for them. “Stiles, follow me.” And with that, Derek is dragging them both to the closest cell and slamming the door shut. Scott rams his shoulder into the bars repeatedly until he gives up and choses to stalk on the other side of the cell. “Stiles. What are you doing here?”

 

Stiles turns to face Derek, uncertain of what is happening. Scott growls from outside the cell and it helps Stiles focus, “I came to see how Scott was doing. Obviously it’s not well.” Stiles scans his light over the rest of the cellar. “Oh my G- Isaac! Peter!” he looks to Derek for some sort of explanation. “Are they alive?”

 

“They’re just knocked out. Which reminds me.” Derek whacks Stiles on the back of his head sending his arms straight into the air. “You know that we do fine with full moons on our own.”

 

“Hey!” Stiles yelps and immediately rubs the injured part of his head. “For one, OWW. And two, you’ve obviously have been having problems keeping Scott here under control. So I thought to myself

‘Hey self, it seems like the good ole Hale Pack is having wolf-ticle difficulties keeping your best friend in line, maybe you should help them.’

‘Say self, that’s a good idea.’

‘Thanks, self, keep being awesome.’

So I came down here to help you sorry lot.”

 

Derek walks over to the wall and slides down until he’s seated on the ground, “Well, we’re stuck here until morning and it’s,” he rolls his leather jacket sleeve up enough to see his watch. “only ten hours ‘till sunrise. Great.”

 

“Jeez, Derek. Don’t sound so thrilled.” Stiles said taking a seat on the opposite side of him. “It’s not like I imagined being stuck in a cell with you while my best friend, since I can remember, growls for the feeling of my flesh between his teeth. And I’m really regretting not listening to my dad about coming here tonight.”

 

Scott sends an ear deafening growl through the bars, making Stiles scoot closer to Derek at the back wall. “A little scared, are we?”

 

Stiles shoots him the best “don’t even start with me” face he could manage, “How did this even happen?”

 

Derek turns to face him, “You’re kidding me right?”

 

“What?”

 

“You could’ve easily stayed at your house like every other full moon. What made you think we needed your help, Stiles?”

 

“Jebus, Derek. I don’t know,” Stiles mutters, standing up to reach the door, “I’ll just take my chances out there with Scott, then. Since none of you need me, there’s no point for me to be here, right?” He sticks his hand through the bars, and reaches for the outside handle. “See ya in another lifetime I guess, Derek.” He says, not even able to turn the handle before Derek’s there with a hand over his wrist.

 

“Don’t. I’m sorry, okay?” He says, pulling Stiles’ hand back inside the cage. “I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Stiles turns abruptly to look Derek in the eyes. “You’re right, Derek. I’m just that stupid human that gets in everybody’s way. You guys don’t need me, you never did.” Stiles drops his eyes to look at the floor, “It’d be better if I just, I don’t know, didn’t exist.”

 

“Didn’t exist, Stiles?” Derek put a hand under his chin to make him look at him, “What would make you think the world would be better without Stiles Stilinski? That the pack would be better?”

 

“Seriously, Derek. You guys would be better off without me, I can’t do anything for this group. I’m clumsy, stupid, prone to getting kidnapped and attacked. Look me in the eyes, Derek, and tell me one thing I’m useful for, one person who seriously needs me, and I won’t feed myself to Scott.”

 

Derek took a few steps to the middle of the cell, dragging Stiles with him. “You’re the spark and the only one left, that’s willing anyways, that can use mountain ash correctly. You’re becoming a great asset to my pack, our pack.” His hand found its way to Stiles’ cheek, “And I need you.”

 

Stiles’ eyes went wide and his head shot up so he could see Derek’s face, “You need me?” He said full of disbelief but hoping Derek might be telling the truth and meaning it the way Stiles needs him to.

 

“Well, yeah.” He said, letting his hand drop to his side. “I mean, we all do. Even Peter.”

 

“Oh,” All the hope Stiles had in his system vanished, and he dramatically collapses to the floor. “Of course you all do.” Derek took a seat across from him. Stiles met his gaze. “I really have no idea why I came here tonight.”

 

“You came because you thought you needed to.” Derek supplied. “And honestly, I was having a tough time with Scott.”

 

“But you didn’t need me to. You would’ve dealt with Scott on your own and everything would turn out fine.” Stiles mutters.

 

“Stiles! Will you stop throwing yourself a pity party?” Derek snaps.

 

“Fine.”  

 

X-X-X

 

The two sit the next two and a half hours in silence and some how, they end up on opposite sides of the cell. There is still no movement from the fallen werewolves on the other side of the room and every once in a while, Scott growls and throws himself against the bars, causing Stiles to inch his way closer and closer to Derek for protection. When Scott does it again, he doesn’t stop for a while. “There ain’t no rest for the wicked.” Stiles casually points out.

 

Derek, who was laying on the floor, sits up to face Stiles, “What?”

 

“Noting, just a song.” Stiles sighs as Scott rams against the cell again, “Just thought that it fits the mood right now.”

 

“Oh.” Derek lays back down on his back, “Is that the one by Cage the Elephant?”

 

Stiles took a quick look over at Derek, “You know it?”

 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” he asks, rolling onto his side to face him. “Do you think I live under a rock?”

 

“Let me be the one to point out the fact that we are literally holed up in a ginormous rock.”

 

“Whatever, Stiles.” Derek says irritably, and rolls until his back is facing him.

 

A few moments pass before Stiles gathers enough strength to ask Derek what’s been bothering him for years. “Derek?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Why do you hate me so much?” he blurts out.

 

This causes Derek, to turn and look at him. “What? What makes you think that I hate you?”

 

“What makes you think- Derek, you physically injure me every chance you get. I can tell that when you see me, your eyes get all alpha-y which probably means you want to either kill me or push me off to the side until you actually need me.” he inhales, “What else am I supposed to think?”

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ. I cannot believe we are going to have this conversation right now.” Derek mutters to himself. “Let’s just get one thing straight.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles says, getting into a position that he can easily talk from.

 

“I don’t hate you. Well,” Derek lets out a sigh. “I do hate you sometimes. But only when you keep putting yourself in danger when you don’t need to be. And it just annoys me so much that you risk your life constantly for all of us, especially with what you’ve been through. I just hate seeing you in danger, and after I heard about Gerard doing what he did. I wanted to kill him right then. But I couldn’t.” Derek looks directly at Stiles. “I don’t hate you. In fact, it’s just the opposite.”

 

Stiles sat there dumbfounded, he didn’t expect Derek to say all of that. And did he just confess that he loves him? Derek must have caught on that Stiles was a little spooked, and confused, because he starts to realize what he actually said. Derek’s face goes wide and tries to casually lay back down and mutters to himself, “Crap.”

 

X-X-X

 

Three more hours pass and Scott is becoming restless. He stalks up and down the steps, ramming into the cell every other time he passes it. Stiles still can’t figure out why Derek shared all of that, and if he meant that he loves him, or if Stiles is making all of this up. He makes his way closer to Derek, trying to be casual about it. But of course, he’s Stiles, so it doesn’t even surprise him when his wrist gives out and he topples to the ground- five feet away from Derek. “OOF!”

 

“What are you doing?” Derek said with the just the hint of amusement.

 

“O- Obviously I wanted to get a closer look at wh- what kind of rock this nice floor is made out of. Yep.... I.. gg..neous. Yep Just what I thought.”

 

“Huh.” Derek said, rolling over to face Stiles, who is now cradling the hand he fell on. “Then, I’m assuming, that there’s a volcano around that I don’t know about.”

 

“What?”

 

“Igneous rocks? They come from hardened lava. The word igneous comes from the latin word ignis, that literally means fire. So, is there a volcano under Beacon Hills that I should be worried about?

 

“Well, uh... no?” Stiles stammered out. He adjusted himself so that he was sitting crisscross and parallel to Derek. “WH-.” Stiles took a deep breath. “What di-” he flailed his hands around, trying to figure out how to start. “Ugh.”

 

Derek sat up to face him, “Spit it out, Stiles.” he urged, though he already has an idea where this is going.

 

Gathering all the courage and breath that his lungs can hold, Stiles blurts out what’s been eating at him. “Whatdidyoumeanwhenyousaidthatyoudidn’thatemeanditwas

actuallytheexactopposite.”

 

“Stiles, use the language I can understand please.”

 

“Fine.” he lets out a defeated sigh. “What did you mean when you said that you didn’t hate me and it was actually the exact opposite?”

 

“Stiles, I think you know what I meant.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” he rubs a hand across the back of his neck. ‘I. I just don’t want to think something and then be wrong about it, that’s why I’m asking you. So please, Derek, just tell me.”

 

Derek hesitates, but grabs Stiles’ hand. “I think you know what I meant, but if I have to say it to get it through that Adderall drugged head of yours. Then I will.” he squeezes Stiles’ hand. “I love you, Stiles. Probably more than I should, and it scares me. And when ever I see you and my eyes do that ‘alpha-y thing’ that you call it. It’s because- I cannot believe I have to explain this right now- it’s because I’m pretty sure, and i’ve been pretty sure for a while now, that you’re- you’re my mate.”

 

Stiles sitting there, holding Derek’s hand and listening to him say that he’s his mate, is a little to much to process. And that’s why Stiles’ looks like a kid who just got told they were going to Disney Land. Then when he does get his brain back enough to say something, it’s not what he’s wanting it to be. “Mate. Me?”

 

“Yeah. You.” Derek let go of his hand and let his fall to his lap. “But you don’t have to be. You can do whatever you want to, Stiles.”

 

“But don’t wolves only mate once in their whole life?” He asks stupidly.

 

“Well,” Derek doesn’t know how else to put it, other than, “yes.”

 

X-X-X

 

After about another hour and a half goes by, it’s about three hours until sunrise, Scott is starting to calm down and he lays in a corner fast asleep. Well, fast asleep until one of them make a move to get out, then he’s up and at it again, like keeping his prey contained. Stiles and Derek are within an arm’s reach of each other, sleeping.

 

“Derek.” Stiles whispers.

 

Derek rolls over to look at him, “What, Stiles.”

 

“Wolves mate their whole life, right?” he asks again.

 

Derek lets out an exasperated sigh, “Yeah, we do, like I already told you.”

 

“But you also told me that I could do what I wanted to, that I don’t have to be your... mate.”

 

“I did.” Derek replies, sitting up so they are eye level. “And I mean it. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

“But if I didn’t, and I’m not saying I don’t want to, then you wouldn’t have a mate. Ever.” He says quietly.

 

“I guess I wouldn’t.”

 

“I don’t want that for you.” Stiles blurts out.

 

Derek’s face lightens at his words, “Then what do you want for me, Stiles?”

 

Stiles goes for Derek’s hand, “I want you to be happy, and if being with me would make that happen, then I want us to be together. Cause I think you already know how much I love you.”

 

“Stiles. Do you even know what you’re committing to? This thing that we are talking about, mating. It’s for life. There’s no way out of it.”

 

“I understand, Derek.”

 

“No, Stiles. I don’t think you do.” Derek drops his hand and stands up to pace around the cell. “Cause you’re not just committing to me, you’re committing to the werewolf life style. And to the pack.

“Being a werewolf’s mate is one thing, but the mate of an Alpha is a completely different situation. You’re going to be tested by the pack, all the time, to prove you’re good enough to be part of it, and I won’t be able to stop it.

 

“And if you thought the target on your back was bad because you’re a spark, adding an Alpha’s mate to it makes it a thousand times worse. Packs will come from everywhere to just get a glimpse at you. Creatures, anything. They will be more likely kill you now, Stiles. Why do you think I haven’t told you before?”

 

Quickly, Stiles rose from the floor. “DEREK.” he yells to get him to stop ranting, he grabs his face and slowly kisses him. It was tense and new for a couple of seconds, but they both relaxed as the kiss deepened. Stiles moved his hands to cup Derek’s’ face, Derek’s wrapped around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close. Then for another minute, they explored what was happening. Stiles broke away, but kept his hands on Derek’s face. “Stop giving me excuses for wanting to be with you. If you want me to think about it, then I will. But until we get out of here, you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours.”

 

 

                EPILOGUE

 

 

“Derek, duck!” Stiles yells as yet another fire ball comes shooting across the abandoned barn. Three witches came into town last month, about a year after everything in the cellar. Before that, it was vampires, shape shifters, control-freak packs, and any other thing that you could think of- the pack has been fighting non-stop. Right now, they’re stuck in an abandoned barn being attacked by witches that want Stiles dead. They’ve been at this fight for hours, but they only have one witch left. Now, Stiles hates killing people, but at this point, he’s tired of fighting.

 

Scott and Isaac flank Stiles as he runs to where Derek was standing, the fire ball hit his side and there’s a good chunk of scorched skin. “Derek, get up, let’s go!” He pulls him up to his feet and leads him behind a stack of crates for protection.

 

“Stiles?” Scott yells from behind them. “She’s cornering Lydia. What are we supposed to do?”

 

“Uh. I-uh- I- I don’t know.”

 

Derek grabbed his hand, giving him all the strength he needs to make the decision “Yeah, you do.”

 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath as his mind went through scenarios of what could happen. The layout of the barn makes it hard for the pack to take her from surprise. But she’s too focused on Lydia right now and if he could somehow signal her to scream like she did with Jennifer, that may get Boyd and Erica enough time to take her down from their position in the upper level of the barn. While all of that is happening, Scott can use the powder Stiles and Deaton made earlier to knock her out. And then Isaac and Lydia can tie her up while Stiles get Derek to his jeep. He tells the group that much and they set the plan in motion by Stiles yelling “Yo, Lyd! Let me here you scream!”

 

Knowing that’s her cue, she lets out the loudest scream that could probably be heard for miles. Erica and Body, who have heard the plan, jump down on top of the witch holding her ears. The rest goes as it should, and Derek makes it safely into the jeep’s passenger seat. He grabs Stiles wrist and makes him look into his eyes, “Just end it, Stiles.”

 

Stiles leans down to kiss him, “What ever it takes. This thing ends tonight.”

 

The barn doors bang open as Stiles walks through, “Slight change in plans, guys.” He yells.

 

“What?” Isaac asks, turning his attention to him.

 

“We’re keeping her here.” Stiles turns to Scott and Boyd. “Get her set up in the middle.”

 

The pack only has to wait a half hour for the affects of the powder to wear off and in that time, Derek healed and joined the group in the barn.

 

The first thing the witch sees when she gains consciousness is Stiles surrounded by the pack. She jerks her head up, eyes wide. “Hey, Winifred, got a little headache? Too much Hocus Pocus-ing?”

 

“Oh, Jesus.” Derek says from behind him.

 

“What?” he asks as he rips the duck tape from her mouth. “We don’t know her name now, do we? And she’s got the hair for it.”

 

“Willow.” she snaps. “My name’s Willow, not Winifred. And that movie sucked.”

 

Isaac steps forward a bit, “First, that movie was the best of it’s time don’t say bad things about it again, please. Second-”

“Second,” Boyd jumps in, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” she answers. “To get a look at the spark. That just happens to be the Alpha’s mate.” she says turning to Derek.

 

Lydia plows through and slaps her across the face, “Listen, honey. We’re going to let you go. But you’ve got tell all of your little woodland friends to stay out of Beacon Hills.”

 

“Why should I do that? I’m not afraid of a few young, inexperienced, mediocre werewolves and whatever you are. Scream-o, maybe? And how would you know that I just won’t come back a thousand times more powerful?”

 

“We don’t” Stiles says stepping in front of her and sending Lydia back to her spot. He gets eye level with Willow and whispers to her: “But, I’ve been hunted and threatened and almost killed countless times since I graduated High School, and it’s really been cutting into my summer time with Derek over here. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting tired of it, to be honest. And, if you do set a foot in this town, if I see your face,” he gets closer to her. “If my mate even catches a whiff of your scent, twenty miles outside  **my** town,. You won’t have to worry about my ‘mediocre’ werewolves. You’ll have to worry about me. The spark.” Stiles goes right up to her ear, “Because they won’t even get a chance to find you. And I won’t hesitate to kill you where you stand.” Stiles drops a dull pocket knife near her on the ground. “Fine your own way out.” He grabs Derek’s hand and leads the pack out of the barn and to their cars.

 

“That was scary.” Derek comments, as they climb into Stiles’ jeep. “But so, so very hot.”

 

“You know what I always say, Sourwolf.” Stiles says plugging his iPod into his car’s radio, then turns on their song. They blare it as they speed away from the barn and back to Derek’s loft.

 

**“Cause there ain’t no rest for the wicked.**

**money don’t grow on trees**

**I got bills to pay**

**I got mouths to feed**

**ain’t nothing in this world for free.**

**No I can’t slow down**

**I can’t hold back**

**though you know I wish I could.**

**No there ain’t no rest for the wicked**

**Until we close our eyes for good.”**

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in less than a week say WHAT? Welp. Hope you guys think this is as good as I thought it was. :)   
> As always, I'm on tumblr. Just look for the crazy blogger high on teen wolf feels. Or from-planet-gallifrey XD


End file.
